A Desirable Female
by x-EliteAssassin-x
Summary: Fem Naru. Naru was loved by many, but gave her heart to the traitor. He broke her heart so she ran away and fell into another's arms. Now meet Naru's legacy, The Akatsuki Four. It is time for the Akatsuki to make their move. Look out Konoha and Team Hebi. ItaNaru.
1. Prologue

June: hey this is a really random story that popped into my head, it could be a one-shot or a story depends if people like it.

Kit: I haven't had much say in this one, but i did develop the beginning for June.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my four OCs.

A Desirable Female

Written By June x

xxx

Naru was a very desirable female, ever since she was young males had found her attractive, many of them ridiculously persistent, such as Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba stalked Naru day in and day out, she was a beautiful blond angel in his eyes. When they reached twelve Naru was the dead-last of the class, but still the most desirable kunoichi of the academy.

Kiba was the first to fall in love with Naru, when he first met her she was wearing orange shorts and an orange jacket with a hood, it didn't show very much or the girls body shape, all her really saw was the tanned legs and feminine hands, he found her mysterious and stalked her. One day she took down her hood and within one look Kiba fell madly in love, She had long blond hair in pig tails, sparkling blue eyes, three kawaii whisker-like scars on each cheek and at that very moment her lips were in a pout.

Shino wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with Naru, it had been very gradual. Naru though being a dead-last was very quiet, even though Sakura and Ino were forever insulting the girl not once did she speak. Shino liked her because she didn't show her face and was very quiet like him, even though he didn't see her facial features he was in love.

Chouji fell in love with Narus cooking more than Naru herself, one day when some kids beat him up and then ran away with his lunch, Naru came over and gave him a bento box, he loved the cooking and from then on claimed ever-lasting love for Naru.

Shikamaru didn't fall in love with Naruto till the same day every guy in the Academy did, much to Kiba, Shino and Choujis dismay...

... Naruto had been dared by Sakura and Ino to come into school without her jacket, she didn't turn down the dare and so trying to be modest put on a pair of black combats, when Naruto got to the academy every males reaction was the same.

Shikamaru looked up when the door slid open, he guessed Naru was late again. When he actually looked up his jaw fell open. Naru stood at the door, in a pair of tight fitting black combats which hung low on her hips, she wore a orange strap top which ended just under her chest, showing a pancake flat stomach. Shikamaru looked at her long blond hair that was in pigtails, the sparkling cerulean eyes, the pink lips and the b-cup breasts, he and every other boy were completely overcome with lust.

xxx

Naru had just passed her genin exam, just being the keyword. She couldn't believe she had come into the academy without her jacket, boys kept on gazing at her, it was really irritating. So here she was sat in the classroom, STILL being gawked at and dreading her team. When the teams came to be announced almost everyone was on edge, who would be with their friends? which girl would be with Sasuke? and which lucky guy would have a shot with Naru?

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naru" Sakura cheered, Naru sighed and every guy in the room glared at Sasuke, who just smirked.

xxx

Surprisingly enough Team 7 was a very functional team, Sasuke helped Naru with her abilities, and Naru was very close friends with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi was proud of his team, he had originally favoured the Uchiha as he was the one with the most promise, but Sakura had perfect Chakra control and Naru just needed to learn it. The team advanced quickly, and when it came to the chuunin exams, Kakashi had full faith in them.

xxx

Naru walked up to the academy and seeing both her team mates there, gave them a huge grin. Sasuke nodded to her and Sakura linked arms with her. When they entered the academy they come across Team Gai, upon seeing Naru, Lee immediately asked her out, the Hyuuga also inquired her name, this all made Sasuke silently fume, the competition for Naru was heating up.

When they entered the room where the genin were gathered, Kiba Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji made no hesitation on surrounding Naru and promptly dragging her away from the glaring Uchiha. Everything was a blur for Naru, for that boy had caught her eyes, just in her view she could see Team Gai approaching, but all her attention was focused on him. She had met him the day before, there was something special about him according to Kyuubi-niisan, and that intense gaze so full with lust, but not the usual kind, the boy radiated killing intent and blood lust. Consumed by her thoughts she didn't realise the boy get up and walk towards her, his team mates flanking him on either side. He stopped directly in front of Naru, his intense gaze on her curious one, he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, she was completely immobile, most likely with fear, this was how he liked his prey. He drew closer to kiss those sweet pink lips, he suddenly heard a growl from her raven haired team mate as the boy snatched her away from him, she fainted in his arms, the other boys promptly glared at the red head. "who are you" Sasuke asked, worry for Naru evident on his face. "I am Gaara of the Sand".

xxx

They were love rivals, competing for Narus heart, but Sasuke had the advantage and he planned on using it. That was until Orochimaru, he changed everything. When Kakashi found Naru in pool of her own blood at the Valley of the End, he feared the worst, she was rushed to hospital. Her friends stood by her side, the whole of rookie nine except sasuke, team gai, the Jounin, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka, Konahamaru and co., the Sabaku siblings. They all patiently waited for Nau to wake up. Narus eyes began to flicker, she came to looked around her surrounding, took in the people around her and then with a gasp, sat up, only one name left her lips "Sasuke...?" Kakashi shook his head, Naru began to shake, her eyes closed and tears began to flow, she began to cry. The Jounins ushered everyone out and left Tsunade in the room with her, when they were outside, the volume level of Narus sobs increased. Everyones heart shattered, when the sobs were accompanied by her pleading screams for Sasuke to come back, Sakura at that point realised that her love meant nothing compared to that of Narus.

xxx

Sasuke POV

It had been 3 years since I had left Naru, in the time I was away I realised I truly loved her, I was only returning to Konoha now for information gathering, I was nervous at seeing her again. What if she was with someone? What if Itachi had succeeded on capturing her? My heart sped up at these thoughts, I loved Naru, and I would be with her. I entered Konohas gates and was brought directly to Tsunades office. One by one, the rookie nine, the jounin senseis and team Gai gathered, all except for one. I greeted them all, but all they did was glare at me, even Sakura and Kakashi. Tsunade then snarled at me and said "Gaki, I think you owe someone an apology" I was confused at first, who could she mean? I then realised the person I had hurt most... Naru. I then heard it. "Sasuke?", I turned round my heart aching at hearing that melodious voice again, "Hello Naru" I replied looking at her, she was even better looking than before. She then caught me by surprise, she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck, crying into my chest all the time murmuring "your back, your really back" realising her evident distress I soothed her by putting my arms around her waist and pulling her lithe figure even closer to my body, all the while whispering soothing words into her ear.

Normal POV

The onlookers could only watch as they saw the two reunited, many feeling a pang in their hearts, realising that the two belonged together.

Sure enough, Sasuke and Naru became a couple the next night, they could regularly be found kissing in public, they loved each other and they showed it in everything they did.

But 3 months in from Sasukes return, Narus heart was broken again. Sasuke returned to Orochimaru with his gathered information, Naru caught him leaving, she begged her lover to stay with her, only to be hit away and told by the man she loved "I never loved you, you can't give me power, you are weak, keep out of my way or I will kill you Uzumaki" Sasuke hissed at her, he then backhanded her into a tree, effectively knocking her out, Naru had been too shocked to do anything.

xxx

When Naru came to realising what Sasuke had done to her she fled Konoha crying tears of heartbreak, she ran right into someone, with a gasp Naru stood back and looked up into the red Sharingan eyes of one Uchiha Itachi. He looked at the obviously upset girl, she was trembling, he put an arm around her and pulled her close, gently wiping away her tears with one hand, he bent down and whispered softly into her ear "Who did this to you?".

"Sasuke" once again overcome with grief she clutched at the elder Uchiha, who held her close and stroked her hair _foolish little brother, you hurt the person you cared for the most she belongs to me now..._

xxx

June: and with that the true story begins, this was only a prologue.

Kit: hope you enjoyed please review!


	2. Making a Decision

June: Now i realise that in the last chapter, things moved rather quickly, but they were meant to. This story isn't about how Naruto being a girl changes everything, this is about Narus broken heart leading her to Itachi. Now then it's time for the true story to begin meet Akatsuki, and Naru and Itachis legacies, The Akatsuki 4.  
Kit: .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Akatsuki 4.

A Desirable Female  
Written By June x

xxx

(A/N another teensy bit of prologue here)

_His arms around her.  
His hands caressing her cheeks.  
The same hands hitting her.  
Then he vanished.  
She felt empty.  
Then she felt it.  
Strong arms surrounding her, pulling her to safety.  
That low deep voice that was ever so gentle and caring.  
Those passionate red eyes.  
That intense gaze.  
Those lips, so gentle, so intoxicating _

Naru woke up breathing heavily. Naru looked at her surroundings, she had been in Akatsuki for almost 2 years, so much had changed. For one Itachi plagued her mind. Another big change was the Kyuubi had been extracted, but Naru didn't die because the Akatsuki pumped her with chakra through the extraction, so now Kyuuubi-niisan walked around as if he was a normal person, and was one of the best members of the organization. A unforeseen side effect of Kyuubi presence in her body left Naru as a hanyou, there were no obvous side effects, except being able to activate her fox abilities in a battle, it was now more of a bloodline. Naru had close friends in the Akatsuki, which was a lot like a family now. Itachi was her lover, fiancee, and father to be. Biggest change of all, Naru was pregnant with twins. 

And so with that Naru decided it was time to get up and move, she was 6 months into the pregnancy it was really beggining to show. Naruto dressed herself in a flowing black dress, she tied her hair in a high ponytail, letting her bangs fall down to frame her angelic face. Last but not least she put on her Akatsuki ring it was orange with the black kanjii for kitsune on. Naru had only stepped into the main Akatsuki lounge when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Gomen Naisai for leaving you in bed koi, how are the children today?" a voice softly murmured while kissing her neck.

"Their fine Ita-koi" Naru answered with a small smile, _this is how it feels to be truly loved, this is my home now, I have Itachi and soon I will have children _"Where are the others?"

"Hidans praying to Jashin, Kisame is wrapping Sameheda in bandages, Kakuzu is plotting ways for more money, Sasori is making a new puppet, Deidara is bothering Sasori, Zetsu is talking to himself, Tobi is annoying Zetsu, Leader-sama, Kyuubi-san and Hikari-san (the un-named member) kami knows what they are doing, but we are alone" Naru just inwardly smirked at his suggestive tone, he was only open like this around her, after their first meeting Naru had gotten increasingly frustrated with the Uchiha, he was unresponsive and emotionless, but that was nothing a little bit of seduction couldn't solve. Yes, that was right, the great Uchiha genius and prodigy, brought down by a few seduction tactics. Before Naru could do anything to outwardly acknowledge her fiancees suggestive tone, Kyuubi walked in. Upon seeing the look of disappointment that crossed his previous vessels face, he smirked. This of course angered Naru.

"What are you smirking at fox!"

"Just wondering if I walked in on something?" Kyuubi replied with a somewhat innocent tone.

"Grr, would you stop acting all high and mighty, your a mere human now, so stop acting like your to good to be around us!" _and a very handsome human at that! No! bad thoughts Naru! he's your Nii-san remember! and you have a fiancee! But his red eyes are intense, and his hair is golden_  
_not sunshine yellow like mine, I wonder if its as silky as it looks, and that tanned skin with the young face you'd never believe this is the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune._

"I don't need to act high and mighty, because I am. And I only waste my breath around people who are worth my time, strangely enough you are, now come. Leader and Hikari want to talk to us." Naru though reluctant to leave her lovers arms obediantly followed her nii-san.

To say Naru was slightly uncomfortable would be an understatement, sure she was one of the most powerful members in the organization, but 3 people ranked above, those 3 people she just happened to be sat in the room with, though Kyuubi was the strongest and would protect her, she still respected and was wary of the other two. Hikari-san was a beautiful young woman who sported elegance and grace, she had blue hair with a flower in it and violet eyes, she was wearing a beautiful and feminine kimino, while her appearance was one of peace and fragileness, Naru knew to be wary of this one, she was gifted with power from the Shingami himself, she was allowed to see into the future, possible outcomes of what is to be. The Leader was also a powerful man married to Hikari, Naru didn't know much about him, but one spike from his chakra and you knew to fear him, she wouldn't be surprised if the man could give Kyuubi-niisan a run for his money. Naru once again shifted in her seat, she knew she was only one in Akatsuki to ever be allowed in these meetings, she was also one of the very few who had seen Leaders face and knew his true name, Akira Kazama was brother to the late Arashi Kazama and was therefore her uncle, he had auburn hair, the same cerulean eyes as Naru and four piercings on the bridge of his nose. With a slight ahem to gain Narus wandering attention Akira began the private meeting.

"Naru, as I stated five months back in the previous meeting, I was preparing Deidara and Sasori to capture Shukaku which resides in the Suna Kazekage, Gaara." Kyuubi snorted at the mention of the Shukaku vessel "But after a long process of thinking, I have come to the conclusion, that capturing the demons is no longer neccessary." Akira stated

"Nani?" was Narus shocked reply

"You see, right this very moment we have the most powerful demon of all in our organization, not only that but we have his previous vessel, who carries the magnificent Kazama bloodine, and as a shock revelation carries a new Hanyou bloodline. You are preganant with two children, with your consent, we would like to raise and train these children in the shinobi way here in the Akatsuki, they will be very strong and with the right training we could reach our goals. They have the potential to become great Naru, they will have the Uchiha bloodline, Kazama bloodline and Hanyou bloodline, combine this with training from s-class shinobi and you have an unstoppable force. But, do not fear Naru, they won't become our tools, they will be treated as normal children, they will just be taught how to wield their unbelievable power, they willl be great assets to us and would be a great addition to the family we have here. Well Naru, do you consent?" Naru was just left speechless, finally gaining the words to speak.

"I..I...I don't know, Kyuubi-nii?"

"I would have to agree, they would be unstoppable, and learning how to wield their power would not only benefit us and them, but it would stop them harming themselves with their power. I can still remember some of the stupid stunts you pulled with my chakra, that almost cost you your life" Kyuubi answered. With a sigh Naru gave her decison.

"If it is in their best interests, and I want nothing more than for my children to be safe, if this will help then I give my consent, now if you excuse me, I have to talk with Itachi this does concern him too" Naru stated as she rised from her seat.

"I wouldn't worry Naru, the spirits tell me, he will understand the decision" Hikari stated, talkng for the first time in the meeting. Naru just gave her a small smile before leaving.

xxx

(Timeskip, 9 years on, 11 years since Naru left Konoha. The true story starts now!)

"Muuuuuuum, Otou-sans beating up Sasori-sensei again! Make him stop!" Voice 1

"Kaa-san, can I please get my pocket money early, I really want to buy that Katana" Voice 2

"No, I want to buy it, it has blood-spiller written all over it, mum give me MY pocket money" Voice 3

"Mummy, I see dead people" Voice 4

"No it's mine you freak!" Voice 2

"I'm going to tear you apart" Voice 3

"Waah, monsters gonna eat me" Voice 4

"Hush imouto, nee-chans here, no scary monsters" Voice 1

"Waaah, scary ugly nee-chan" Voice 4

"I'll ignore that for your sake" Voice 1

"QUUUIIIIIEEEEEEEET!" Voice 5.

Now lets give the voices name shall we?  
Voice 1: Kaori Uchiha Kazama (Naru knows she's a kazama, daughter of yondaime now)  
Voice 2: Kai Uchiha Kazama  
Voice 3: Kumiko Uchiha Kazama  
Voice 4: Kuroda Uchiha Kazama  
Voice 5: Naru Uchiha Kazama

xxx

Now lets give them some background!  
Eldest child first!  
Name: Kai Uchiha Kazama  
Gender: Male  
Age: 9  
Hair Colour: Raven  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Skin: Uchiha Pale  
Mother: Naru Uchiha Kazama  
Father: Itachi Uchiha  
Sensei: Itachi  
Comments: Favours fire element, has inherited the Uchiha fire affinity, struggles with other elements and has not yet activated his hanyou bloodline. Activated Sharingan age 8, currently possesses 2 tomoes. Has typical Uchiha attitude, very much like his father. Highly strategic, good at genjutsu, and kenjutsu, can only perform basic and fire type ninjutsu, his taijutsu is his worst area.

xxx

Name: Kumiko Uchiha Kazama  
Gender: Female  
Age: 9 (twin sister to Kai)  
Hair Colour: Raven  
Eye Colour: Originally Blue, but upon activating her Hanyou bloodline she was left with red fox eyes.  
Skin: Uchiha Pale  
Mother: Naru Uchiha Kazama  
Father: Itachi Uchiha  
Sensei: Kyuubi  
Comments: Favours fire element, has inherited the Uchiha fire affinity, can use other elements but not as effeciently, has activated Hanyou bloodline to maximum potential. Has not activated Sharingan. Posesses a lust for blood and death, is extremely moody and dark. Lacks in strategical thinking, very impulsive, good at ninjutsu and taijutsu, can effectively see through genjutsu and use killing intent as a genjutsu, can perform kenjutsu but lacks any style and grace, her movements are wild and unpredictable.

xxx

Name: Kaori Uchiha Kazama  
Gender: Female  
Age: 7  
Hair Colour: Red  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Skin: Uchiha Pale  
Mother: Naru Uchiha Kazama  
Father: Itachi Uchiha  
Sensei: Sasori  
Comments: Favours wind element, has inherited both the Uchiha fire affinity and Kazama wind affinity, is able to use other elements, but requires more work, has activated Hanyou bloodline, to half its potential. Activated Sharingan age 6, currently has 3 tomoes. Shy, graceful, and very well-mannered. Highly strategical, good at ninjutsu and genjutsu, prefers using her wind fans to kenjutsu, her body is built more for speed than strength, she struggles with any power taijutsu, relies on being faster than her opponent to land more hits.

xxx

Name: Kuroda Uchiha Kazama  
Gender:Female  
Age: 3  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Silver  
Skin: Kazama Tan  
Mother: Naru Uchiha Kazama  
Father: Itachi Uchiha  
Sensei: Hidan  
Comments: Has just begun her shinobi training, has shown no favour to particular element, has only just activated her Hanyou bloodline. Has not activated Sharingan. Mentally disturbed, suffers from day time illusion, claims to see the dead, is very quiet, and has a fascination with dolls. Is showing potential in controlling her dolls with chakra strings, is learning strategy, can perform basic ninjutsu and genjutsu, is very poor at taijutsu and kenjutsu, due to her small lithe body build, hope to work on her speed.

xxx

June: I know not much happened i this chapter, but now I've introduced them, I can finally get started on the story.

Kit: Please, review! oh and also what you of the legacies, is there a particular one you like, I like Kuroda, June likes Kaori.

June: Next chapter, story in full blast, Naru recieves some unpleasant news, what will her children make of it? and whos going to be there team sensei for the chuunin exams? and what does Itachi mean that Kuroda is too young? uh oh dead spirits, Ita-kun better run fast! till next chapter, ja ne!


	3. A Kunoichis Wrath

June: dum de dum

Kit: what are you up to now?

June: Nothing!

Kit: surrreeee, WHAT, HOLD ON! let me read that again!

June: heh heh

Kit: I can't believe you made Akatsuki a ninja village

June: A kick ass ninja village! on with the story!

A Desirable Female  
Written By June x

xxx

Naru slowly woke up blinking back her sleepy haze, she could feel those arms around her, how she loved to lye in this warmth, but then she heard it, the new found bane of her existence.

"Ita-kun, go sort them out", Itachi who had been awake but just enjoying the feeling of his wife's skin against his, just gave a low grumble, "please Ita-kun, you're more of a morning person then I am" this was received with another grunt, Naru sighed, her husband was such a lazy git, maybe they would calm down by themselves, she listened to whatever her kids were yelling the roof down for now.

"Kyaaaaaah, Hidan! I told you Kuroda is not allowed to join your religion" Kai yelled attempting to discipline a S-Class Criminal, che like that was gonna happen...

"Mou, Onii-san!" Kuroda whined

"Kuroda, you can't mum said so." Kai replied, oh the benefits of being the eldest... telling your siblings how to live their life, fun ne?

"Ne, Kai, stop being a mommas boy!" was the cocky remark from his twin Kumiko

"Urusai, Ama!" Kai yelled!

"Make me teme!" (wonder who she learnt that from) Kumiko yelled in return, whilst the twins were arguing, Hidan had slipped away and Kuroda was hallucinating. This was the scene young Kaori walked in on, with a sigh she knocked on her parents door.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, can you come and calm everyone down." she asked in her polite manner, Naru and Itachi realising their defeat reluctantly left the warmth of each others body, quickly dressing they stepped out of the room to confront the commotion. Kuroda was on the floor crying, and Kai and Kumiko had now included their fists into their argument and Kaori was stood by the door with her fan in front of her face, her eyes just peeking over. Naru studied each one in turn, _when did life get this hard? the twins argue too much, Kurodas hallucinations are just being encouraged by Hidan and Kaoris too shy. _with a sigh Naru and Itachi began to calm and separate the furious siblings.

"ne, guys can't you learn to be quiet in the mornings" Itachi moaned to his children. Kai and Kumiko were about to argue back, but Kaori elbowed them before bowing and saying:

"Gomen, tou-san" seriously, she was way too polite.

With everyone dressed and..ahem... slightly calmer, they went to see The Leader. Now then lets explain Narus lifestyle shall we? Naru was part of the village of Akatsuki, it was hidden in a mountain, their Kage was Akira Kazama and the council was made of her, Itachi, Zetsu, Kyuubi, and Hikari. The village hadn't expanded enough for an ANBU, their number was only of a small 200+, but Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi were the villages top Jounin. The village consisted of missing-nins, who were given titles depending on their rank (s-rank, b-rank etc.), there were very few genins, but it was well known that the youngest generation, who were without doubt quite powerful already, had the most potential of all, and leading the new generation, was the Akatsuki Four. Kai, Kumiko, Kaori and Kuroda, were the Akatsuki Four, the legacies of some of the most powerful ninjas in existence, weird thing was, they weren't even ten. The new village of Akatsuki, had only made their presence announced last year, the time was right to step into the eye of the other villages, problem was the council were unsure of how, so it was left to Akira, yesterday he had announced that he had come up with the solution, and it involved the Akatsuki Four, so the small family was on their way now to meet him, they knew who else would be at the meeting, all the Akatsuki members from before the expansion.

Naru looked at her kids, they were powerful and full of potential but they were still kids. Kai was the oldest and the leader, he was a spitting image of his father, his bangs framing his hitai-ate but his hair had no ponytail, he wore a dark blue t-shirt, without the turtle neck, and black shorts, he had leather straps and bandages on his arms, it pained Naru to look at Kai sometimes, because he was also the spitting image of another particular Uchiha. Kumikos bangs also framed the hitai-ate she wore on her forehead, she had long black hair which reached her waist, her blood red eyes, gave her a bloodthirsty look, which wasn't helped by the leather pants and leather strap top she wore it showed off her arms, her arms were covered in black kanji, spelling words such as death and blood, Kyuubi had such an influence on her. Kaori was probably the prettiest, her hair was a red version of Ankos, except it wasn't tied up, she always had a cute embarrassed blush on her cheeks, she was a big fan of red, she wore a blood red version of what Narus old team-mate Sakura wore, except with black cycling shorts, strapped to her arms and attached to her waist belt were fans, lots of them, small but powerful. Kuroda was the cutest, she was the most similar to Naru, her blond hair tied in pigtails, she wore a cute little black dress with white lace along the edge, she had yet to receive her hitai-ate unlike her siblings, the only thing she carried was a doll, and a scary one at that, it was a kind of horror movie doll, thing was you always thought it was looking at you, amongst her thoughts Naru realised they had arrived at the Kage Tower.

xxx

"Ohayou minna" Akira began

"Ohayou, Kage-sama" The Akatsuki gang replied

"I have come up with a solution!" Akira said with an eerie smile.

"Nani?" Tobi said bouncing up and down his seat, he was like a 5 year old,

"We will send a group of our genins to the Chuunin Exams, then in the finals they will all see our power!" Akira yelled, what did he have to eat this morning?

"Is that a good idea Leader-sama, the exams are being held in Konoha, we have mutual enemies there" Sasori voiced, looking at Naru.

"Hai, hai, thats why I'm sending our most powerful gennins!"

"You.." Itachi started

"Don't.." Sasori continued

"Mean.." Hidan also continued.

"The Akatsuki Four" Kyuubi finished, everyone tensed.

"no..." everyone let out a sigh of relief " Kurodas not a genin yet, it's the Akatsuki three" Oh this was not good, everyone looked at Naru, her eyes were hidden by her bangs but there was a storm cloud hanging over her head, this was going to be fun to watch some of the more sadistic members decided.

"Nani?" Naru finally managed in a low and dangerous tone. Itachi sensing his wifes evident anger attempted to her calm her down.

"Well at least it's only three Naru" a very pathetic attempt. Deidara at this point decided to look over at the children, they were all slowly edging away from the dangerous mother, seeing his escape Deidara stood up.

"I'm taking the kids outside, un, they look a bit bored, un!" Deidara said grabbing the kids and escaping the room. Taking off in a sprint they had only just rounded a corner when the screams began...

Needless to say, a kunoichis wrath is a fearsome one at that, even more so when their a mother. When Deidara and the kids decided to brave the meeting room again, they saw nothing had been spared, from the desk, to Narus own husband, whilst Naru was just stood in the middle of the destruction having a heated argument with a very beaten up Akira.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"NARU BE LOGICAL, SAY YES"

"GODDAMNIT NO!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT"

"MY KIDS ARE NOT STEPPING A FOOT NEAR THAT HELL HOLE"

"HOW ABOUT ONLY THREE?"

"NO MEANS NO!" Naru continued to scream. Kyuubi who had somehow also escaped the room, I mean c'mon he's a demon he wouldn't just stay around and get beaten up now would he? growling he approached Naru and hit her around the head. Hard. Effectively knocking her out.

"When do the gakis leave?" he said facing the leader.

"As soon as possible, but they need an instructor"

"Gakis, pack your bags. Leader-san, I'll do it, I can look after them, Naru will trust me, and I have a score to settle with that shit hole called Konoha." Kyuubi said with a sadistic fox grin.

xxx

Naru woke up with a very blurred eyesight, and lots of loud noise. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she was finally able to see a very beaten up meeting room and Akatsuki members. After a moment or so, everything came back to Naru, who sat up straight and screamed. "I SAID NO!". The Akatsuki members turned to her blinking stupidly at her little outburst. Naru scanned the room, and found Kuroda standing in a corner staring at her... "Wheres Kaori and the twins?", The Akatsuki gang stepped back.

"Now Naru, just be logical about this" Akira tried again.

"Where are they?" Naru growled out again. At this point Deidara skipped in and decided to answer her question.

"Kyuubis taking them to Konoha, un. They should be at the gate now, un!"

Somewhere at the Gate leading out of the mountain.

"KYYYYYUUUUUBIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" was heard.

"Did that sound like kaa-san to you, Kyuubi-sensei?" Kai asked, Kyuubi just grimaced beginning to dread just slightly, what Naru might have in store for him when he returned.

"Ano, Kyuubi-sensei, how long will it take us to reach Konoha?" Kaori asked

"Meh, around a week"

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"Aw, is the mommas boy, afwaid he'll get tired" Kumiko cooed at her brother.

"What did you say ama?"

"OH so now your deaf as well"

"That's it, you just signed your death warrant"

"Blimey, hallucinating as well, this is serious"

"I am gonna kick your ass"

"You really are delusional, if you think you could do that" with a growl Kai pounced on his twin.

Kyuubi sighed, "This is going to be a really long week" he muttered

"Really?" Kaori chirped

"Really, Really" Kyubbi replied with a smirk.

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, reall..." Kyuubi began.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT WITH THE CHILDISH GAME!" The twins screamed at him, Kaori eeped hiding behind another fan, Kyuubi sighed and watched as the twins returned to their fist fight along with screams of 'Ama' and 'Teme'.

Back in the Meeting Room

"No Kuroda you can't go with them your too young" Itachi tried once again to reason with his very stubborn three year old daughter, Kuroda glared at him, and then gave him a very scary smirk, definitely inherited from her Uchiha side. Did he mention she was a very scary child. Itachi really didn't like the sadistic glint in his daughters silver eyes.

Sometime later Itachi was dragged home by his wife and laid on the bed. Itachi who was conscious was rocking back and forth muttering something alone the line of 'Shingami controlling daughter', 'sadistic', 'evil' and 'goddamn doll'. Who would have thought a three year old girl, would be able to attack, S-Class criminal, Uchiha Itachi, with a doll which she claimed was possessed by a shingami.

xxx

June: well I finally got this update out, I'm so sorry how long this is taking to update, My mums being a bitch, Schools stuffing me with Exam prep, and I just moved house.

Kit: I helped June a lot with this one, so it might be more humorous than usual, she's been really angsty lately, so I thought I'd save you from that.

June: Next chapter, Kyuubis team arrive in Konoha, Who the hell is Kyuubis sworn enemy?

June  
x


	4. Converting and Showdown

June: Yo! I hoped you all liked the last chapter! Kits little humour tweaks are going to stay, I personally liked them, they made my characters stop seeming so 'Mary-sue'ish.

Kit: mmhm, my comedy is just the best! -holds private party, with cute boys and everything, even CATZ!- Oh and even better all the new OCS in this chapter are mine, I decided the pairings as well.

June: Anyways, ignoring my spastic co-author, This chapter is dedicated to my friend Shadow, my very own dobe, Happy Birthday for 2/5/07!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasori would be alive! Akatsuki 4 belong to me.  
xxx

A Desirable Female  
By June and Kit x

xxx

"Mou, Kyuu-sensei" Kaori whined, Kyuubi gave another sigh, he'd finally managed to shut the twins up for the night and now Kaori wanted something too, he just wanted to sleep GODDAMMIT!

"Nani!" He barked out

"I can't sleep" Kyuubi sighed again and rolled over to face the little red head, he raised an eyebrow at her saying 'so, what do you want me to do about it?' Kaori understanding the kitsunes use of body language continued with her request "So could you tell me a bedtime story?" Kyuubis eyes widened slightly at that. He the great Kyuubi was being asked for a bedtime story! What the hell could he make up to get her to go to sleep, she wouldn't exactly go to sleep with stories of blood lust, wars and death. Such a pity, it was his forte after all.

"I don't know any stories for ya, sorry kit, you'll have to suffer with temporary insomnia" Kyuubi was so caring, sympathy just rolled off him in waves. Che, As If. But Kyuubis beloved sleep would not come to him so easily, before his head even hit the pillow Kaori opened her mouth again.

"Mou, Kyuu-sensei"

"Nani" he growled out.

"Why didn't kaa-sama want us to go to Konoha?"

"Memories."

"Nani?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes, he just had to say memories didn't he, he knew for a fact the kits knew up to nothing about their parents pasts before Akatsuki, Kaori would be to intrigued to let the subject drop now. Hm, maybe he could kill two humans with one stone (A/n June: Kit came up with this, It's great!), Narus past would make a great bedtime story.

"Ya know what kit? I've got a bedtime story for you after all. It's a tale of horror, angst, tragedy, comedy and romance."

"Sugoi!" Yep, he had Kaoris attention, hook, line and sinker. The kitsune inwardly smirked, Konoha wouldn't know what had hit them once he was through with this story, messing with his vessel would cost them a price, the Akatsuki Four and Naru were blatant proof of what Konoha had lost out on. Not to mention a certain duck-butted Uchiha.

"Sounds awesome!"

"Ne, Kyuubi-sensei, how come you never told me it!"

"Shut-up Ama! your disturbing the mood!"

"Shut-up yourself teme!" And apparently he had the attention of the other two as well.

"Once upon a time there lived a ferocious demon, who was feared by all other tailed demons. The demon was called the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox. One day Kyuubi grew pissed off with a certain shinobi village in the Land Of Fire, the village was called Konoha, the silly little ninjas had been leaving their lights on and partying constantly in celebration of something to do with their Hokage, the poor Kyuubi wasn't getting any sleep because of their loudness, so one day he decided to go talk to the village, but the village was evil and cruel and instantly sent out their best ninja to capture the Kyuubi for they wanted to harness the awesome power it held. A great battle ensued, until finally the Yondaime Hokage confronted the Kyuubi, he had found a way to harness Kyuubis power and turn it into a weapon for the village. The Hokage sealed the Great Kyuubi into a newborn baby, your mother." Kyuubi inwardly snickered, okay so he tweaked the story in favour of his actions, the kids would still hate Konoha anyway. "As your mother grew the villagers would treat her despicably seeing her as only a weapon and nothing more than a demon, she was often beaten and insulted, the village treated their traitors and murderers better then they treated her. But none treated her worse than your mothers first love, your fathers younger brother, and in my opinion a gay ass twat who ran off to a paedophile snake, one Uchiha Sasuke..."

xxx

Sasuke hated Itachi, he really hated him. He destroyed his life when he was 8 years old, and it was still destroyed to this day, why? Simple, because Itachi was nowhere to be found, Sasuke was unable to return to the love of his life. No not tomatoes, (though they were good as well) Naru. How he missed Naru, he wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her, but unfortunately he'd had to hit her and insult her, it had been the only way to make sure she didn't follow him and hold him back from his revenge.

11 years since he left Naru.  
9 years since Itachi and Akatsuki and suddenly disappeared.  
4 years since he finished training.  
3 years since he became Otokage.  
1 year since he had made a treaty with Konoha.  
A month since he had entered a genin team for the chunin exams being held in Konoha.  
A week till he would see Naru again.

Sasuke looked around at the people he was travelling with, there were the three oto genin which were behaving like little punks, Juugo who was being his usual schizophrenic self, well at least he suspected it was schizophrenia, Karin who was flirting with him, keep on trying, it ain't going to happen, not unless you suddenly reveal your Naru, and Suigetsu who was drinking yet another bottle of water. Only one thought went through the duck butted emos head.

_Why the hell am I surrounded by weirdos? I want my Naru..._

To be honest Sasuke didn't give a damn about the chuunin exams and their little show of power. All he wanted was to see his Naru, he would woo her once again and thin whisk her away off to Oto, where they would live happily ever after ::Sigh:: And Kami forbid if she was with anyone else, though he highly doubted it she was too lovestruck with him, and if Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Neji or even Chouji, were with HIS Naru, then he could guarantee blood would be spilt, he would not be kept from the love of his life a third time.

xxx

Tsunade sighed, this was absolutely terrible, a sure sign the world was coming to an end. Once again she glared at her foe, her cruel and sly enemy that had been irritating her for years. What was this foe you ask? It was none other than the dreaded and evil...

PAPERWORK!

Yes, paperwork. How she hated the piles of paper, which seemed to grow every time she looked at them. But today there was even more than usual. Damn, chuunin exams. But at least one good thing would come from this, she would be able to see her beloved Naru again, it was the only reason Konoha and its allies had signed the treaty with Oto 3 years ago, contrary to belief Naru was sorely missed. How she hated that damn Uchiha, 11 years ago, he had once again betrayed Konoha to go with Orochimaru, but he also delivered another blow, he had taken their precious sunshine Naru Uzumaki. Tsunade and Narus other friends had been so glad when the treaty had been made, they missed Naru and couldn't wait to speak to the beautiful female again.

Whilst almost every part of Tsunade was screaming out in anticipation of seeing the girl she thought of as a daughter, another part of her was also feeling incredibly wary, another new village had entered a genin team into this years exams, the village had remained unnamed only saying that everything Konoha and the other villages needed to know would be revealed in a scroll the jounin sensei would bring, and after the second exam they would make their way to Konoha to make a treaty. Tsunade didn't like the sound of the village one bit, she had only agreed to the terms because Gaara the Kazekage had said there was something about it which was making Shukaku scream, he was intrigued about the new village and had been determined to know more. Tsunade could only hope there wouldn't be a repeat of the Sandaimes defeat, just this time with the Godaime.

xxx

"What. The. Hell! I would like to kill Konoha and that bastard for what they did!"

"Your joking right Kyuubi sensei, thats cruel and heartless even by my standards!"

"We have an uncle?"

Kyuubi smirked, yep, 3 converted genins, he almost felt sorry for Sasuke if he ran into these three, almost. How he hated that Uchiha and the pain he had caused his imouto. "Yes Kaori, Uchiha Sasuke is your uncle. No I'm not joking Kumiko, Uchiha Sasuke really is that much of a bastard. And yes Kai, so would I, but hey if we run into Sasuke I'm sure no-one would object to us burning him alive, burnt alive with his own clan jutsu, by a member of his own clan, what a way to go out." The kids all nodded. "Okay! Well now thats all said and done, I'm off to sleep, night!" Kyuubi was out as soon as he hit the pillow, finally he was able to get some precious sleep...

xxx

Sasuke was tired but happy, incredibly happy! He was finally at the Konoha gates! At long last after 11 long years he would see his beloved Naru! Sasuke was just about to walk into Konoha when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at the owner of the hand to see Juugo, he then realised Juugo and all his other companions were looking in one particular direction.

Sasuke followed their line of sight and his eyes widened in shock at what he could see.

xxx

Tsunade looked up in surprise at the messenger that had just appeared before her, she had just been greeting the Kazekage along with the rest of Narus friends who had taken a liking to him after Naru had convinced them what a cool guy he was. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the messenger, what could he possibly have to tell her?

"Tsunade-sama, the group from Oto have arrived" Tsunade broke out into a grin and quickly went to the Konoha gates closely followed by Gaara and Narus other friends who were desperate to see her after 11 years.

But once she reached the Konoha gates she stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened at the sight she was greeted with.

xxx

Kyuubi looked up and smirked, he then whispered one word "Showdown..."

xxx

Four figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds and straw pimp hats.

xxx

June: OMG!!! Dun, dun, dun. I hope you can see the future drama.

**IMPORTANT!: I need Ideas and suggestions. Who do you want to be paired up (can be character x OC)? I also need 3 OC ideas they have to be 7 years old and at least 2 of them have to be a child of one of Narus friends, they are going to befriend Kaori. I also need Ideas for the oto team, sand team, and 2 Konoha teams. The more ideas I get, the quicker the update. Also I am planning on having some future SasoDei fluff, does anyone have a decent reason for me not to have this pairing other than the fact they are a homophobe?**

June  
x


	5. Realisations and an Omake

June: Okay you guys can thank Emeralde for this update because I so badly wanted to give her the omake that I forced myself to update.

Kit: Yep and in an effort to get June to update chapters might get a bit short...

June: but I will do my best to make them long and satisfactory

Kit: I will do my best to provide you with a laugh...

xxx

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto? Do you really think I would spend my time dreaming of wonderful ways to beat Sasuke up, when the whole flipping show practically revolves around him! The damn bastard should be lieing in a ditch with a hole in HIS chest... hurting Naru-chan... and wanting to kill Ita-kun... the answer is no... I DON'T OWN NARUTO! But I do own the wonderful Akatsuki four!

Kathy2410 owns the Sand Team, The Sound Team, Kenji Yukan, Sara Lee, Hiro Shuki and Koharu Nasha.

Digigirl owns Yaro Hyuuga and Renee Haruno

iiTzSami owns Mina Hyuuga, Kiri Nara and Kyo Inuzuka.

xxx

A Desirable Female

Chapter 5: Realisations and an Omake

By June and Kit x

xxx

Deidara sighed, Sasori glanced at him.

Deidara sighed again, Sasori sent him a curious look, Deidara ignored it.

Deidara sighed yet again, Sasori sent him yet another curious look, which he once again ignored.

Deidara sighed for the fourth time and -

"For Jashins sake you pansy assed blonde, will you quit it with the fucking sighing!!!" Hidan screamed, Kakuzu whacked his patner around the head effectively shutting him up.

Tobi took it upon himself to be a 'good boy'. "Deidara-sempai, why are you sighing?" Deidara looked up, his sapphire eyes all glassy, he promptly whacked the masked fool away from him.

"Shut up fool" He hissed. Sasori rolled his eye at the familiar reaction, and pulled Deidara from his leaning place on the wall, onto his lap -where he was sitting on the sofa-.

"What's wong Dei-chan?" he murmured while nuzzling into the crook of the blondes neck, the blond relaxed giggling slightly, Deidara clutched at his Dannas firm wooden chest.

"Ne, Danna, do you think Kaori-chan will be okay?" Sasori looked into Deidaras eyes and gave him a soft smile of reassurance.

"Course she will baka... we trained her remember, she's the strongest of the Akatsuki four in her own right... and if anyone does lay a hand on our shy little Kaori, we will just beat them up. And anyway it's not like Kyuubi, Kai and Kumiko aren't there to protect her."

"Then why is Naru-chan so worried?"

"Well..."

"Naru is worried her kids are in danger in Konoha, just like she was when she was young and they saw only the Kyuubi. She forgets though, Kyuubi is free now and has his own score to settle with the village, she's blinded by anger and her motherly instincts... when really she should be more worried about what those four might end up doing to Konoha." Leader answered for Sasori appearing from nowhere, and scaring the crap out of everyone.

xxx

"Naru..."

"And what if Kai and Kumiko get in a fight and Kai brings out his sharingan?..."

"Naru..."

"And what if Kyuubi loses it and goes on a killing rampage!..."

"NARU..."

"And what if Kyuu-nii gets sealed again and my babies are left in Konoha all alone, and stranded!"

"NARU!" Itachi yelled... Naru stopped rambling and pacing the room and turned to face her husband, her cerulean eyes glittered beautifully with her worry. Itachi walked over to Naru and wrapped his arms around her "Hush Koi, the children will be fine, Kyuubi has more common sense then to endanger them... don't forget they were trained by the best, we also have Hikari who will warn us if anything major is about to happen to them, no-one in the Akatsuki will let harm befall them."

Naru relaxed a bit at Itachis words, she then realised they were alone in the bedroom... the Akatsuki gang were still in the meeting room much too afraid to approach her after her emotional explosion, the kids and Kyuubi were gone and Hikari was training Kuroda in etiquette, -after Kumiko began to act unruly, they enforced manners and morals on Kaori and the result was excellent, they were hoping for the same with Kuroda-.

"Ita-koi..." Naru whispered seductively in his ear. Itachi inwardly groaned slightly at the tone... god she was good at bending any man to her will, knowing he would eventually concede to her wishes, Itachi chose to comply right then and there, pulling away slightly he brought his lips to hers.

Narus eyes fluttered a bit and then closed, as she melted into the warm body surrounding her, she felt Itachi lightly nip on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth giving him entrance, and he quickly forced her tongue into submission as he mapped out the warm cavern, Naru gave a moan at the sensations Itachi was stirring within her, she slowly began to maneuver them towards the bed.

Narus legs hit the bed and she fell backwards onto the soft mattress, Itachi seperated his lips from hers momentarily, he gazed at the beautiful woman who had her eyes closed and slightly flushed cheeks... she was beautiful and she was all his, he quickly reconnected their lips, his porcelain skin against her sun-kissed skin.

Maybe there was a good thing or two about three of the kids going to Konoha...

xxx

Tsunade blinked.

What the hell?

Why were Akatsuki here?

Why were three of them midgets?

And why oh why, did they wear those awful straw pimp hats? Was it a fashion statement? Or was it just part of their insanity?

xxx

Sasuke could not believe it...

For nine long years he had searched for a glimpse of those cloaks... and now here they were coming to Konoha?

He growled, they must be after Naru... but coming into the open this obviously, he was dubious of their intentions. Sasuke glanced at his team, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were all looking at him intently waiting for any sign that he wanted them to attack, they had spent quite a while training to face Itachi before he had disappeared.

The three oto genins were stood there in slight shock... they were of course well educated in the infamous organization, though it was popular speculation that it had disbanded due to the inactivity. Misaki the girl of the team whimpered slightly in fear, she was not prepared for this, surely Sasuke-sama knew what was happening, looking at her team mates further fear was instilled when she realised they were as confused and shocked as she was, she slowly shuffled next to Ryu their team leader, wrapping both her arms around one of his she buried her face in his shoulder. Kanata sneered slightly at his female team mates fear... what was he doing here again? This was a waste of his time... What he would rather be doing though he had no idea, he was just superior to everything.

xxx

The rest of the Konoha gang were also freaking out, and Temari and Kankuro were desperately trying to get their otouto within the safe confines of Konoha... Akatsuki could be here for Gaara after all... but the stubborn Kazekage refused to move, sheesh, if there was a fight he was going to enjoy the blood shed, and anyway Naru was here with the oto group he couldn't let her see him wimp out now after all... she was still his perfect mate... and he WOULD win her from the Uchiha who for some unknown reason had cockatoo shaped hair. ( A/N XD Couldn't resist!).

Team Suna just stood there and watched in amazement, at Gaara being stubborn almost like a child, Temari-sama kept on trying to hit him with her fan and Kankuro-sensei kept on trying to attach chakra strings to the Kazekage, it was actually quite funny, as both of the sibling got mouthfuls of sand with each attempt they made. Saemi and Nana both collapsed into fits of giggles as Temari-sama released a string of curses at her brother and got another mouthful of sand, smirking Gaara spoke to his sister.

"Not in front of the children Temari-nee" Temari attempted a growl but just ended up spluttering from a sand overload.

Seiya just rolled his eyes as he glanced at his two kunoichi team mates, they should control themselves better, don't they know what Gaara-sama is? His mama told him, Gaara was a demon and that the council in fear had given Gaara the position of Kazekage, Gaara-sama was a murderous demon and if his team mates didn't stop laughing at him, he would probably crush the girls to death. He didn't believe that Gaara was a good man, his mama told him he was evil and he let them down in a war against Konoha for a _girl... _his papa had been in the war, Konoha had killed him, Gaara-sama allied with them not long after... Gaara-sama was a traitor, he would be the downfall of Suna.

xxx

Neji was the first of the Konoha gang to come to his senses. The Akatsuki group were approaching and Naru and the oto group were still out there, Naru was in danger, that was unacceptable, they were going to get Naru out of the Uchihas clutches, sure Kiba, Shika, Lee and himself were all married now... but Gaara, Sai, Chouji and Shino were still rivals for Naru... surely they were decent enough love rivals? Neji sighed who was he kidding, but right now the most important thing was protecting Naru. he frowned when he turned round and saw the Uchiha was already in the gates, damn bastard, he was still ahead of the game.

He scanned the crowd for Naru... he deliberately avoided looking at a no doubt smug Uchiha... hmm... no Naru, he couldn't have overlooked her, then it hit him she would be standing next to one possessive Uchiha... he looked at the Uchiha... and growled as realisation hit him.

xxx

When Sakura saw her best friend Naru she knew what she would do and say, first of all she would hug her, then she would hit her and demand to know why she left without any warning or goodbye, then once told they would squeal exciting news to each other, hug once more and resume their friendship... but as she looked into the oto crowd she growled as she realised Naru hadn't chosen to leave, the Uchiha had taken her... otherwise Naru would be standing by Sasukes side, it seemed Sasuke knew better then to bring Naru to Konoha where she could escape him.

Other members of the Konoha gang were also stricken by realisation, the suna group too, one thing was clear and none of them were happy about it.

The Uchiha was taunting them, he hadn't brought Naru.

xxx

Sasuke scanned the Konoha crowd he was surprised at seeing them, after what he did to Naru he thought they would hate him, from the looks of it though, they wanted to greet him with that hate. But Sasuke didn't care... only Naru mattered... but he couldn't see her golden hair, he didn't see her cerulean eyes... and then it struck him... Naru hadn't come to greet him, she didn't want to know him, and most certainly didn't want to be with him.

He felt his heart break slightly, he had to win Naru back, he HAD to.

xxx

It was Gaara who cleared the tense air, and it was Gaara who caused the confusion.

"Where's Naru, Uchiha?" The redhead ground out.

Sasuke stared confused... _wtf?_

"I was going to ask you the same question." The Otokage replied confusion laced his words.

Ino stared at him..."Sasuke didn't you take her with you eleven years ago?" Sasukes heart stopped...

Sasuke began to shake, in fear, because it was his fault. "I knocked her out and left her leant against a tree... I thought she was here in Konoha" the Konoha gangs eyes widened.

"W-w-what does that mean?" Hinata stuttered her eyes wide with fear for her friend, Kiba put and arm around his wifes shoulder before he gave her a reply.

"It means that for eleven years Naru has been missing."

"Isn't this amusing?" a dark, and rough voice announced, turning a bit stunned, they discovered that whilst in their discussion, the Akatsuki had reached the gates, and that three of them really were midgets...

xxxTBCxxx

**OMAKE**! Dedicated to Emeralde, because she is a wonderful reviewer!

STARRING KURODA AND HIDAN and maybe some others...

xxx

"Okay Kuroda, now the first part of training is praying to Jashin, only then will you be able to train well..." Hidan said facing the three year old.

Kuroda stared blankly, "Kaa-san said no." Hidan grimaced...

"Fine then, but I can't train you then... so... what do you want to do?" Kuroda thought for a moment before her eyes began to glisten with excitement... she had an idea alright.

Kuroda held up her porcelain doll, it had purple hair, purple eyes and was dressed in a black dress, along with Kurodas seeming cuteness, it was all very innocent, but when you saw _that _glint in both hers and the dolls eyes, they looked more like the epitome of evil.

"Lets play dollies!" The little girl said with an eerie smile. Hidan began to back away slowly.

"...Um... err... I can't it's against my religion!" The little girls eyes darkened considerably, and her aura got even darker, Hidan was freaking out now... this was a bloody three year old... this was not fucking normal! Hidan all of sudden found himself backed against a wall.

_Shit..._

Kuroda sat the doll down in front of Hidan, only a few feet away, Hidan almost gave a sigh in relief that she had stopped there, then he saw the smirk on her face, the smirk she inherited from her father and had somehow made even more deadly.

This was not good.

Throughout the Akatsuki base high pitched blood curdling screams could be heard.

When the Jashinist finally recovered and got out of the room, he bumped into Kakuzu and began babbling incoherently about his ordeal, Kakuzu sighed at the Jashinist behaviour, whacked him upside the head knocking him unconscious, the idiot needed to go to the loon bin, but then again, if you were in the Akatsuki, it was an unsaid requirement you needed to be a weirdo one way or another, looking at the Jashinist he wondered how much money he could get for selling him online... not much. Sighing he picked up the loon, but not before hearing him mutter 'fucking shinigami controlling kid'... Kakuzu froze, yet another victim.

Would they ever stop this rampage of mental torture...?

xxx

For Emeralde because possessed toys ROCK!

June: Okay so Kyuubi is now in Konoha.

Kit: Everyone's aware Naru is missing

June: and you have to review and tell me if you like the omake and the chapter!

June

x


	6. Meet The Genin

June: Ok guys this chapter is dedicated to some awesome people: **Emeralde** (Because your a fab reviewer) **Raziel44** (For putting up with me while I tried to come up with a plot, and also for nicknaming me Hime-Chan n.n) **evanescenceangel18** (another reviewer who sends me lots of love) **iiTzSami, Digigirl** and **Kathy2410** because without those three this chapter wouldn't be possible.

Kit: That is one big dedication.

June: so sorry **Digigirl** I would have loved to have done your request but my co-author said it wouldn't fit, so it won't be an omake... gomen. Thanks for calling me June-san, I loved the name .

xxx

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto though me and Emeralde want to buy Itachi, Gaara and Naruto out. I do own the Akatsuki Four.

Kathy2410 owns the Sand Team, The Sound Team, Kenji Yukan, Sara Haruno, Hiro Shuki and Koharu Nasha.

Digigirl owns Yaro Hyuuga and Renee Haruno

iiTzSami owns Mina Hyuuga, Kiri Nara and Kyo Inuzuka.

xxx

A Desirable Female

Chapter 6: Meet The Genin

By June and Kit x

xxx

"Isn't this amusing?" a dark, and rough voice announced, turning a bit stunned, they discovered that whilst in their discussion, the Akatsuki had reached the gates, and that three of them really were midgets...

"W-what are you doing here?" Tsunade managed still in a slight state of shock.

"I thought that would have been obvious" the Akatsuki member replied mockingly, with a 'Swish' he whipped off his hat, which randomly poofed away to reveal golden hair, tanned skin and blood red eyes. "We're here for the chuunin exams, I'm Kyuu, Jounin of The Village Akatsuki" the man said pointing at his headband which had a black metal plate and red cloud on.

Tsunade sweat dropped slightly, trust the Akatsuki to twist things to their own liking. "So those three" she pointed at the slightly smaller figures "Are the genin entering the exams." Kyuu nodded.

"Oh and before I forget, I do believe Leader-sama promised you a scroll explaining the situation." Kyuu said chucking a scroll at the Hokage, Tsunade caught the scroll.

"Then I do believe Kyuu-san that this matter should be discussed in more depth with the other Jounin instructors... Akatsuki though it has been inactive, is still viewed as a threat, please come with me so we can discuss this matter" Smirking Kyuu turned to the three genin.

"Be careful you three. I don't care about destruction, maiming or death. Hell, I'd praise you if you did that! Just keep yourselves safe, I am not dealing with those lunatics back home if you three are careless. Got that?" The three figures nodded in the affirmative.

Kyuu followed the Hokage who was also followed by all the leaf jounin, which was all of the Konoha crew, the sand jounin and the oto jounin.

xxx

Sasuke was pretty damn curious about the Akatsukis actions, the man Kyuu would definantly know more about Itachi then the genin, so the wise thing would be to go to the meeting. And maybe he could get some leads on Naru.

xxx

Kai smirked as he watched Kyuubi-sensei walk away with all the jounin. So this was his the birthplace of kaa-san and tou-san, and from what he heard from sensei those jounin were all acquaintances with kaa-san.

This village was going to be fun to play with.

Kai was about to get some confirmation for a plan from his sisters when he realised they were surrounded by 12 curious genin, and 3 children who were looking at them completely bewildered.

Kai sweat dropped... the jounin obviously did not perceive them as a threat if they were so stupid as to leave the kids with three Akatsuki genin.

Turning his head slightly he caught the eyes of his sisters who were watching him carefully for guidance with a slight nod he reached up to his straw hat, his sisters followed his lead. With a 'Swish' the three genin took off their hats which once again randomly poofed away.

xxx

Hiro Shuki was a twelve year old male genin. He had short and soft silver hair, and scarlet eyes. He was on Team 5, which consisted of Kenji Yukan and Sara Lee, and their jounin leader was Konohamaru Sarutobi. Hiro was what you could call popular, he had tonnes of friends who would describe him as loud and fun. But there is one quality which is an inherited family trait, he was incredibly impulsive.

So when the three Akatsuki genin whipped off their hats, he immediately studied them.

The boy had short raven hair, dazzling cerulean eyes, pale skin, and a rather emotionless face with the exception of a very suspicious looking smirk.

Hiro decided the boy would get on his nerves and he didn't want to try and be friends with him... maybe he could fight him in the exams.

The girl who looked like a spitting image of the boy had long raven hair, bloodthirsty red eyes with a slitted pupil, pale skin and a rather dangerous grin on her face which seemed to promised lots of pain, death and bloodshed.

Hiro was definitely not making friends with her, and he hoped to kami he wouldn't end up fighting her... she was just plain scary.

The smallest of the three was a little red head who's hair ended just beneath her shoulders, she had the same pale complexion as the other two and the same dazzling cerulean eyes as the boy, except the girls eyes glittered with curiousity and a cute flush spread across her cheeks when she caught him looking at her.

He was definitely making friends with her, she was cute.

It was round about this time Hiros loud and boisterous personality kicked in.

"Oi! Akatsuki genin! What are your names?"

"Its only manners to give your name first..." The boy replied.

Grinning Hiro replied "The name's Hiro Shuki, I'm a Konoha genin, now how about you?"

"I'm Kai, these two girls are my sisters, the annoying raven who looks like she's going to drink your blood is my twin Kumiko, the small red head who is incredibly embarrassed is Kaori."

"Thats not possible!" A pink haired girl said stepping forward. Hiro sighed at his team mates actions.

"Sara, Shut Up!" Hiros other team mate Kenji interrupted.

"Whats not possible?" Kumiko asked, Hiro shived inwardly, even her voice dripped with death.

"You!" Kumiko only raised an eyebrow in response to Sara "You two can't be twins, you have different colour eyes!"

"Ever heard of non-identical twins?" Kumiko replied with a smirk.

"I...blo...de...ct..." Everyone looked around in shock for the person who spoke. Kai just turned to Kaori.

"What was that Kaori?" He asked.

"Her eyes. It's a bloodline defect." She repeated slightly louder.

"How so?" Kenji asked, the red head seemed okay, well easier to get along with then the other two.

"Her eyes, they were activated by her bloodline, she just can't de-activate them" Kaori answered, her words just above a whisper.

"Hmph!" Kumiko just turned away pouting.

"Whats wrong Kumi? Don't like seeming incompetent because you can't control your own bloodline?" Her brother teased.

"What was that teme!" she screamed.

"You heard me ama!" He yelled back. The twins quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they brawled on the street. Kaori just rolled her eyes at her siblings.

"Ano, I'm sorry but we only know Shuki-sans name, would the rest of you introduce yourselves?" Kaori asked politely.

xxx Kaoris POV xxx

A blue haired boy with misted red eyes (that had no pupil) stepped forward "Im Hiros team mate Kenji Yukan."

The girl stepped forward next "I am the third team mate Sara Haruno" I eyed her pink hair and green eyes, she looked like the girl Kyuu-sensei had described as kaa-sans best friends, what was her name? Oh yes, Sakura Haruno... Haruno? Ooooh this must be her daughter.

Another girl stepped forward with black hair and the same emerald eyes as Haruno-san "I'm Saras cousin, Renee Haruno" Two Harunos? Interesting.

Another boy stepped forward with brown hair and light aqua eyes "Koharu Nasha. Renees team mate." he said with a nod.

A rather pompous looking boy stepped forward next, he had brown hairs and looked like he was blind... ah I see, this must be the Byakugan, sensei mentioned. "Yaro Hyuuga." Well that was... short.

So these were the leaf genin, they didn't seem like much.

I turned to the sand genin next.

The boy had sandy hair and amber eyes "Seiya" he said, his eyes were hard... he must be trying to calculate my strength.

The two giggling girls were next "Saemi and Nana" one said before collapsing into giggles again.

The it was time for the oto genin.

One boy came forward a superior air about him. "Kanata" he said stiffly.

A girl came next who seemed rather timid "Misaki" she said.

Then what appeared to be the oto team leader came forward "Ryu" He said giving me a small smile which I returned.

I turned towards the three children only to find them gone... Damn, they had looked my age as well.

I turned back to my siblings and sighed, with a nod to the other genin I dragged the siblings down to the inn we would be staying in.

xxx

Kyuubi got to the inn that evening only to find the twins working together.

"Well, what have you two been up to?" he asked, slightly wary of the answer he might recieve.

"We're making ninfo cards!" Kai said, he reached down for the small pile they had made so far and read on.

Team Oto:

Name: Misaki  
Gender: Female  
Age: 10  
Sensei: Juugo

Name: Kanata  
Gender: Male  
Age: 10  
Sensei: Juugo

Name: Ryu  
Gender: Male  
Age: 10  
Sensei: Juugo

Team Sand:

Name: Saemi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Sensei: Kankuro

Name: Nana  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Sensei: Kankuro

Name: Seiya  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Sensei: Kankuro

Konoha: Team 5

Name: Sara Haruno  
Gender: Female  
Age: 9  
Hair: Pink  
Eyes: Green  
Sensei: Konohamaru  
Comments: Daughter of Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee

Name: Kenji Yukan  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Red  
Sensei: Konohamaru

Name: Hiro Shuki  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Hair: Silver  
Eyes: Red  
Sensei: Konohamaru

Konoha: Team 3

Name: Yaro Hyuuga  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Byakugan  
Sensei: Neji Hyuuga  
Comments: Hates Sasuke Uchiha and is well mannered.

Name: Renee Haruno  
Gender: Female  
Age: 9  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Sensei: Neji Hyuuga  
Comments: Gothic, Praises 'the legendary beauty' Naru, Strength: Inner Renee, Cousin to Sara

Name: Koharu Nasha  
Gender: Male  
Age: 10  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Sensei: Neji Hyuuga  
Comments: Hates Fangirls, Likes Sushi, and has a bloodline (unsure of which)

Kyuubi looked at the twins, "You got all this from spying in one day?" They nodded. "Well did anyone peak your interest?" They nodded once again.

"The boy from sand... Seiya, he seems to have something against the Kazekage, well more importantly, he seems to have something against demons. I would like to teach him his place beneath demons." Kumiko said with a smirk.

"I'm more interested in Koharu Nasha. I want to find out what his bloodline is." Kai said.

Kyuubi nodded well things were going to get interesting, he then realised one problem... "Where's Kaori?"

xxxTBCxxx

June: XD where is Kaori?

Kit: This was a bit of a filler where we learnt more about the other genin.

June: Next chapter: Chaos In Konoha. We find out what happened in the meeting and we find out where Kaori is. Till then Ja Ne!

Kit: And Please Review! Bye!

June

x


End file.
